Talk:Pointy Stick - B(1), C(9), SL(10), RDD(10)
hi. i tried to check this build. seems it lacks 1 free feat cause i wasnt able to get all the mentioned in the article. also i upped listen skill, seems not a bad choice. also please recheck which domain to choose, u got contradictory statements. 20:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : Ditto here. I suspect it's because two Dieties are listed as required -- Grond and Lurue. - KiTA :: Figured it out. You need to take Lurue as your god and Earth and War as your domains. WAR gives you Weapon Focus: Spear, which is required. KiTA 03:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Toughness is also required, and you get it from Earth. Otherwise I'd be tempted to take Strength just to be able to cast Persistant Divine Might. -- Andarious Rosethorn 9/12/2008 -- p.s. Also I don't see why you wouldn't level something like 1 Bard, 4 Cleric, 10 RDD, +1 Cleric, 10 Storm Lord, +4 Cleric. Just to get the stat boosts a level sooner (Mind you yeah that only adds up to 1 extra skill point) Another flaw I found is that being Neutral does not allow you to take the appropriate deity. You will need to be either Chaotic or Good (likely chaotic Neutral is the best choice). Additionally I seem to not be able to meet the prerequisites for Storm Lord in spite of being a 6th level cleric and having all the feats. It would appear the terrible Wis score prevents one from qualifying for classing requiring you to cast X level spells. Great build, but why 15 strength? At 14 strength you'd have 2 extra ability points to put into wisdom, intelligence, or constitution. Under recommended BotB equipment the belt adds 10 strength, an even number. The best +strength items in the OC and MotB are even, and the max available ability cap is even. So why not end at 22 strength instead of 23 and have those ability points for elsewhere? Stuflames 03:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You can't have persistent Divine Might. Maybe you meant that the Strength domain gives Divine Power at level 3 instead of level 4, but Divine Power at any level is not a peristable spell in NWN2. Sorry! The only real problem I found with this build, is that in competitively environment, you're not going to outmantle, outheal or outbuff a full level 30 spontaneous caster with mere 17 cleric levels. Mordenkainen's Disjunction really ruins this build, so does shadow simulacrum (just try casting WoF without getting interrupted). It's also not too hot vs dedicated sneakers, against which you must use shield or die. The PW I play on has rogues buffing themselves with scrolls of divine power and doing 200-300+ dmg per round. BAB of 20 - 4 attacks? Is it just me or this should be 20BAB and not 22 as listed? Improvement suggestion Wouldn't it be more effective to max out Listen and get an extra level of Bard for the Amplify + Inspire Competence? 14:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC)